Maybe
by Dommy who's a dummy
Summary: A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that. It's CAROLINE TIME! Read or not, what's important is the love that I have for you my children. Oh and it's kinda mean to Elena so if you like her, then don't read.


**Disclaimer: Don't own VD.**

I'm curious. How does the completion actually work? Is it some kind of chemical in your head that was always there and it kicks in when vampires speak to you? Or is it just hypnosis they have when they become vampires?

"Caroline?" Bonnie touched my arm and I jumped. I smiled at her in surprised.

"Yeah sorry. I spaced for a moment. What were you saying?"

"Well I was just trying to talk some sense into Elena to stop trying to save Stefan because it's hopeless now." I inwardly rolled my eyes. Elena this, Elena that. She keeps on trying to kill herself all the time. Maybe she thinks it's easier that way. Maybe it is easier that way. Should I kill myself? Would that help the world if there was one less vampire in the world?

"Caroline!" Elena yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm just….! I'm distracted."

"Is it Tyler?" Bonnie asked. "Are you worried about him?" Tyler. Yes, let's go with that. I nodded slowly.

"I'm just not sure what this will mean for him. Becoming a hybrid."

"He'll be fine Caroline. Just give him a bit of time." Bonnie put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, but guys. What are we gonna do about Stefan? He's acting like Damon."

"And Damon is acting like Stefan." I muttered.

"What was that?" Damn. I think I said something to upset the doppelganger.

"Well, he's acting like a lovesick puppy. Like Stefan did a couple months ago. Now Stefan is acting like he did when he was first turned. Ergo, natural order restored." Elena looked at me like I was a piece of vermin and I immediately rejected my words. But it was too late to get them back.

"How could you say that Caroline? Stefan changed. He loves me and I love him."

"Yes but you also love Damon and Damon loves you. You changed both Salvatore brothers into lovesick puppies." I just had to point that out. Elena looked like she was about to cry. She grabbed her bag and walked away from the coffee shop. Bonnie looked at me apologetically and went after her. I was left alone again. Weird. I'm always alone. But I'm betting I won't be in a few hours. I'm betting that Damon will barge into my room and ask me why I'm a total bitch to his precious Elena. Why does everything revolve around her? She's a doppelganger. That's not even remotely interesting. Bonnie's a witch for God's sake!

"Hey beautiful." I heard a murmur in my ear and somebody kissed my cheek. It was Tyler. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Hey. You're all sweaty." He grinned at me.

"Played football with the guys."

"The guys?" I raised my eyebrows. "No cooler label for your friends?"

"Nope. So I saw the girls storming off. Wanna tell me what happened?" I kissed him.

"You're a good boyfriend for asking. But no. How are you? Are you okay?"

"You mean do I have any strange testosteroney side effects? Not lately no." I smiled.

"Good." How come this guy can make me forget about everything bad? He's just so good to me. Sometimes I think too good but then I remembered he let his fellow werewolves torture me and I come back from the clouds. But I still love him. No matter how badly he screws up. I hope he feels the same way. Oh God what if he doesn't? What if I'm the only one in this relationship that actually knows how is feeling? Oh! He kissed me! I blinked at him.

"Stop overthinking everything Caroline. Just enjoy the moment." He murmured and leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes are really intense, not that it's the first time I noticed that.

"Okay."

/*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Why are you being a bitch to Elena?" Damon asked the moment I stepped into my home.

"Right on schedule." I closed the door. "Was she crying?" He threw me against the wall. I tried to get up but he already held me high so my feet were dangling in the air. I kicked him in the nuts and fell to the floor as he buckled over. I then hit his back with my elbow so he would fall on to the floor. I then attempted to kick him in the face but he grabbed my ankle and I was on the floor again. He got on top of me, in one hand he grabbed my hair and in the other my hands. I felt like when my dad had me up in chains. Hopeless.

"You need to watch your mouth, Blondie. Because if you upset Elena one more time I will hurt you worse than I ever did before." His blue eyes looked as if they wanted to compel me.

"Why do you care so much about your stupid Elena? She's not even yours! She's Stefan's! And you act like Stefan whenever she's around! WHY CAN'T YOU BOTH JUST BE NORMAL? WHY COULDN'T YOU TWO LET ELENE STAY ELENA? I preferred when you were in love with Katherine! At least then you had some guts!" I screamed. Damon looked surprised for a second but then he wanted to retaliate when mum came in. She sighed.

"Damon, just because I tolerate your existence that doesn't mean you're allowed to be on top of my daughter. Please get of her now." Damon stood up in a flash and smirked at her apologetically. Is that even possible to do? Smirk apologetically? I stood up slower, at human speed.

"Sorry Liz, we were just having a bit of an argument."

"That's a bit of an understaintment." Mum glared at me. "Good bye Damon." He looked at me then sighed and opened the door.

"Good bye Liz." He left. Mum looked at me worriedly.

"What happened?" What should I say? That I was randomly attacked because a horny vamp couldn't control his feelings for his brother's girl? Or maybe that I told my friends the truth about how they were acting.

"I was mean to Elena." Mum shook her head in disapproval and put her arm around me.

"My shift ended early and I brought Ben 'n' Jerry's. " She smiled at me. "Thelma and Louise?" I laughed at that but nodded. Mum can be so embarrassing sometimes. But it's good embarrassing. Shows that she really cares. It's weird. I actually understand her better now than I did when I was alive. Maybe becoming a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to me. Maybe Katherine did me a favour. "Caroline." Mum took my head into her cold hands. "Stop overthinking everything. Tonight we're having some quality time. So get some spoons." Now what can a girl say to that? Even a dead girl?

"Sure, as long as I get Cookie Dough first."

"Ha! You wish."


End file.
